Lookalike love
by Mio12
Summary: Summary, warnings, pairings and info on my characters inside. Rated T for now. Rating for this in later chapters.
1. The Popular Kids

Me - I started Look-alike Love. Also this Mia in the story is different from me.

Marcus - Mio12 don't own Yugioh, but she own Mia, Nia, Vanessa and Marcus

Me - Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Yami x Yugi (Puppzleshipping)

Bakura x Ryou (Tendershipping)

Marik x Malik (Bronzeshipping)

Seto x Joey (Puppyshipping)

Marcus x Mia (Fightshipping - I made this shipping.)

**Age:**

Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik and Marcus - 18

Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Mia and Nia- 17

Aknankanon and Amara - 36

Anzu, Vivian and Vanessa - 17

**Summary:**

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus are popular teens in Domino High school, also rich. Being popular and rich has its bad aspects, I meant, they have people who trying to date them for their looks and money. When the newcomers, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Mia and Nia came into the picture. The five popular teens find themselves falling for the five of the newcomers. And someones don't like the newcomers one bit. Will the ten find love or will it be destory? Find out in the story.

**Warnings: **Anzu, Vivian and Vanessa bashing. Lemons.

**Info on my own chacaters: **Marcus is Yami's step cousin, also Mia and Nia is Yugi's step cousin in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Popular Kids.**

The sun rised as a new day has finally come.

Yami has star-shaped tri-coloured hair that has black, blonde and tripped in crimson. He had lightning bolts streaks went up in his hair. he had sharp features. His eyes was crimson and his skin was lightly tanned.

He was sleeping peacely until a boy who was his age came in and poured cold water on him.

Yami jecked awaked by cold water that was poured and sat up. He glared to the person who did it.

The boy has wild short black hair that reach his shoulders. He had bi-coloured eyes. His left eye was dark green and his right was yellow, also a part of his hair was covering his right eye.

The boy glared back and said "You should awake on time without me waking you up with cold water."

"You could have knocked and asked me if I'm wake, but, no, you did this to me. Marcus." Yami said.

"I did. Twice. No answer from you. So I knew you will awake up by cold water poured on you." the boy named Marcus said.

"I still wonder why Mother and Father agreed to let you stay here." Yami said.

"Because my mother asked to let me stay here because she can't raised her son in a place that people will kill to get their hands on your uncle's, my dear step cousin, money and company." Marcus explained. "You excused me, I believe we are finish talking, now get up and get dress." Marcus said as a order, not a request, as he left the room.

"Smart ass." Yami said.

"I heard that, Yami." Marcus said from the stairs.

'Him and his stupid hearing.' Yami thought as he entered his bathroom that was connected to his room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yami came down in his school clothes and went into tthe dinnering room with his parents and Marcus.

"Yami, you finally decided to join us." Marcus said.

"Shut up, Marcus." Yami said.

"Now, you two, before you start fighting. Let's eat first." Aknankanon, Yami's father, said.

"Yes, sir." the two teens said.

The four started eating, when they finish, the servants took their plates.

"Now, you two have to drive to school before you're late." Amara, Yami's mother, said.

"Yes, mom." Yami said.

"Okay, aunt Amara." Marcus said.(Author note: I am having Marcus call Yami's parents, aunt and uncle instead of step aunt and step uncle).

The two teens leaved for school and Yami drove his car with Marcus.

* * *

The two teens reached the school and got out of the car.

They saw their friends at the school gates and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Yami said.

"How was the weekend?" Marcus asked.

"It was stressful because I had to work." the boy who had brown hair and blue eyes said.

"No one is like you, Seto." the boy who had wild white hair and dark brown eyes said.

"Yeah, me and Bakura was partying on the weekend." the boy who had wild blonde hair and dark violet eyes said.

"Leave to you two." the boy named Seto said.

"Man! You should have invited me, you guys." Marcus said.(Author note: Marcus loves parties because of the fights).

"Sorry. I has going to, but someone named Marik told me not to because you always get into a fight at parties." the boy named Bakura said.

"You had to sell out me, Bakura." the boy named Marik said.

"If you finish, let's go in the gates." Yami said as he walked into the school grounds.

The other four followed after.

As they walk though, girls and some guys was getting their seductive and lustful looks as they walk past. Why? Because the five are most popular students. Girls and some guys called them 'Popular Kids' and put 'The' in front of their names. They try to date one of them because of their looks and money. All tried and failed, also they give up, expect some who still trying.

"Those looks are getting really annoying." Bakura said.

"Well, ingored them and keep walking like nothing is happening." Marcus said.

"Marcus has a point." Seto said.

"So, listen to him." Yami said.

"How can we pretended when something is about to happen?" Marik asked as he was looking back.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Because the girl named Vanessa is walking to catch up to us." Marik said as he contiued looking back.

The group look back and saw Vanessa walking to catch up to them.

Before Vanessa reached the group, the bell rang and walk to her class with a pout.

"Save by the bell. I can't deal with that girl at the beginning of the new week." Marcus said.

"You are not the only one, Marcus." Yami said as the group reached to their first period and sat down.

The teacher came in and begin the class.

* * *

Yami and Marcus was walking to their third period class. They walk into the class and sat down.

"Hey, don't look now because one of the snobs are walking towards us." Marcus said to Yami.

Yami turned and saw Anzu Mazaki walking towards them. 'Why doesn't that girl take a hint?' Yami thought.

"Hi, Yami, Marcus." Anzu said in sickeningly voice.

Yami want to puke or punch her. Marcus don't want anything. "What do you want from us?" Marcus growled.

Anzu ingored his demanour and said "I was wondering if one of you two want to go out with me."

Marcus feel sick when she said that. "No, we don't want to have anything to do with you." Yami said for Marcus.

Before Anzu could say anything, the teacher came in and the class in order.

Anzu went back to her seat and sat down as the teacher started the class.

"You're okay." Yami whispered.

"I feel better when she left. The nerve of her asking us again and again." Marcus whispered back.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't bug us if the teacher keep his eye on her." Yami whispered.

"If she does bug us. I am going to kill her, myself." Marcus whispered.

"Hold that after class." Yami whispered, as he listen to what the teacher saying.

'One day, I will kill her.' Marcus thought as he listen to the the teacher.

* * *

At lunch, Bakura, Marik and Seto were sitting at the table under a tree, waiting for their two friends.

"I wonder where is Yami and Marcus." Bakura said.

"Stop saying that, it's getting on my last nerve." Seto said.

"He can't help it. We like getting on your last nerve." Marik said.

"Well, stop it." Seto said.

An anger Yami stormed up to the table with a pissed off Marcus behind him. They slammed their books down on the table and ploped down on the seats.

"Let's me guess Anzu bug you two in class." Bakura said.

"Yes." Marcus said.

"I will reget this, but what did she do?" Seto asked.

"She was bugging us to help her with her work and asked us out after class. She was almost killed by Marcus if I didn't hold him back." Yami said.

"Woah! I wouldn't want to be her. I'm glad that I'm not" Marik said.

"I was so close at grabing her neck and strangling the life out of her." Marcus said.

"You would if Yami didn't hold you back." Bakura said.

"One thing that I am grateful that Yami hold me back." Marcus said.

"Don't look now because the three girls who don't want to take a hint is walking over here." Marik said.

The group turned and saw Anzu, Vanessa and Vivian walking towards them.

"Hello, you guys." Anzu said in sickeningly voice

Yami growled. "What do you want?" Yami asked not so friendly.

"We were wondering if one of you guys want to date us." Vivian said futtering her eyelashes.

"What happen if we said no?" Marik said.

"Nothing will happen." Vanessa said.

"Well, then." Bakura said.

The five said "No."

"What? Why?" Anzu said.

"Because we don't like you three." Seto said.

"But we are most beautiful girls in school. Everyone would want to date us. Also we want to date you." Vanessa said.

"One, Yami, Seto, Marik and Bakura are gay. Two, You three only want to date us for our looks and money, also you want to get into our pants." Marcus answered.

"You can't be gay." Vivian said.

"We don't want to get into your pants." Vanessa said.

"Oh really. From what we heard, you three sleep with boys who took one look at you." Marik said.

"You can't deny it when we heard it." Yami said.

"You can't find anyone who is better than us. Come to us when you figure that out." Anzu said as the three walked away.

"They wouldn't give up, will they." Marcus said.

The other four said "Nope."

The bell rang.

"Time to go back to class." Marik said.

The group walked to their last classes of the day.

* * *

After school, Yami and his friends walked outside the gates.

"Well, this day was the worst." Bakura said.

"The school work or the three snobs." Yami said.

"The snobs." Marik said.

"Of course." Marcus said.

"Let's go home. See you tommorow." Seto said as he climbed into the limo.

"See you later." Bakura said as he walk away.

"What he said." Marik said as he walk to catch up to Bakura.

Yami and Marcus walked to Yami's car and drove home.

* * *

When they got home and had dinner. They went up to their rooms.

Yami has doing his homework until he heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Yami said.

"It's me, Marcus." a voice outside the door said.

"Come in." Yami said.

Marcus came in and walked over to the bed.

"What's you doing?" Marcus said as he sat down on the bed.

"Homework. Why are you here?" Yami said as he turn to Marcus.

"I was thinking what the snobs said." Marcus said.

"And?" Yami said as he turn to his homework.

"I think they're right." Marcus said.

Yami's eyes widened. "What? Them, right, have you lose your mind." Yami said as he turned back to Marcus.

"No, I think they're right-" Marcus started.

"So, you are going to date one of them." Yami said.

"What? No. I meant that they're right about finding someone who loves us for who we are. Not our looks or money." Marcus said.

"Oh. Sorry for saying what I said before." Yami said.

"It's okay. You overrated, that's all." Marcus said.

"One thing, they're right about finding someone. Me, you and the others all want someone who loves them for them, not our looks or money." Yami said.

"I have a feeling that tommorow that we will be in for a surprise." Marcus said as he left the room.

Yami watched him as he left, then he returned to doing his homework.

'I wonder if I find someone who love us for us, not our looks or money.' Yami thought.

Everyone fall asleep that night.

* * *

Me - Finish.

Marcus - Yugi and the others will be in the next chapter. please review.


	2. The New Kids

Me - Chapter 2

Marcus - Mio12 don't own Yugioh, but she own Mia, Nia, Vanessa and Marcus.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Kids.**

~Tuesday Morning~

The sun shined as the week came to a new day.

Yugi was sleeping peacefully until he open his eyes for the new day.

Yugi has star-shaped tri-coloured hair like Yami although he lacked lightning bolts streaks and his hair was tripped in amethyst, not crimson. He had gentle, child-like features with big, round, amethsyt eyes. His skin was light that make him look pale.

Yugi yawned and heard a knock on his door.

"Yugi, are you wake." a voice outside the door said.

"Yes, come in." Yugi said.

The one that was outside walked in.

Yugi looked at the person. They had short black hair and emerald eyes, also they was flat-breasted.

"I see that you are wake." the girl about his age and height said.

"Yes, I'm wake, Mia." Yugi said.

"I was checking. Now get dress and come down when you are done." the girl named Mia said as she left the room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yugi came down and almost walk into a person.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said as he look at the person.

They had long black hair and emerald eyes, also they had breasts(stop drooling).

It was Nia who was Mia's adopted sister that Yugi almost walked into.

"It's okay. Let's go into the kitchen." the girl named Nia said as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Yugi nodded and followed.

"Yugi, you made it." Mia said.

"Of course." Yugi said as he sat down next to Nia.

Mia put the food on the table and they started eating.

The three finished eating.

"That was tasty, Mia." Yugi said as he put the dishes in the sink.

"Thank you." Mia said.

"Hey, you are in there." a voice outside shouted.

"That must be them." Nia said as she pick up her bag and went downstairs.

"Let's go." Mia said as she pick up her bag and went downstairs.

Yugi nodded, pick his bag and went downstairs.

* * *

The three went outside and saw their friends.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yug." a boy named Joey who has dirty blonde hair and honey eyes said.

"Hi, Ryou." Mia said.

"Hi, Mia." a boy named Ryou who has white hair and light brown eyes said.

"Malik." Nia said.

"Nia." a boy named Malik who has blonde hair and light violet eyes said.

The other four looked at them.

"Why do you two hate each other so much and you're friends?" Mia said.

"Because she beat me in a swimming match last time. Now drop it." Malik said.

"But-" Joey said.

"He said 'drop it'." Nia said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ryou said.

The group started to walk to school.

* * *

At Domino High school, Yami and his friends was walking in to the gates.

"Did you hear that the school is having new students?" Marik asked.

"No." the others said.

"What?! It has been the school news since Yesterday." Marik said.

"Marik, new students will be like all the others students." Yami said.

"Get up, go to school, do schoolwork, go home, do homework and go to sleep." Seto said.

"And repeat." Bakura said.

"Also once they see us, they fell in love with our looks, faster than you can say anything." Marcus said.

"And come onto us like flies in fly trap." Yami said.

"Nice metaphor, Yami." Marik said.

The five walked into their first period and sat down.

* * *

With Yugi and his friends were walking to the office.

"How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"We're new students and came to pick up our time tables." Yugi said.

"Okay and what are your names?" the woman asked.

"Yugi Muoto." Yugi said.

"Ryou Bakura." Ryou said.

"Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

"Joey Wheeler." Joey said.

"Mia Song." Mia said.

"Nia Song." Nia said.

The woman handed their time tables to them.

The six leave.

"Looks like we have almost all classes together." Joey said.

"Me and Mia are together for third period." Yugi said.

"I hope no boy come on to her, if they do, they're die." Nia said.

Mia rolled her eyes. "No one will come onto me without going through you first." Mia said.

The others knew that Nia is very over-protective of Mia, even if they are not blood-related, and they know this from experience that Mia is the calm, quiet, smart, kind and always stay out of trouble child and Nia is the rowdy, fast-acting, over-protective, violence and always get into trouble child.

"Let's go to class." Ryou said.

The six exited the office and headed to their first period.

* * *

With Yami and his friends were waiting for the class teacher to come in.

"Come on, bell, ring before the snobs come." Marik said.

"If they bug or ask one of us out, I swear that one of you guys are going to hold me back from killing them." Marcus said.

"That will be me." Bakura said.

"Oh come on, now they are walking over here." Marik said.

The group turned and saw Anzu, Vivian and Vanesssa walking over to them.

Before they reached the group, the bell rang.

They went back to their seats with a pout on their faces.

Yami and his friends thought 'Saved by the bell.'

The teacher came in and called the class to order.

"Alright, if you heard that we having new students, Yesterday, you are right." the teacher said as he motion the new students to come in.

The class gasped, also Yami, Bakura, Marik, Marcus and Seto stared dumbfounded.

Yami, Bakura and Marik were staring the three new students look like them, expect less wild and more gentle.

Marcus was staring his counterpart, expect less wild and more gentle , also he is male and his counterpart is female and his counterpart's hair is not covering her right eye.

"Please, tell us your names." the teacher said.

"My name is Yugi Muoto." Yugi said.

"I am Ryou Bakura." Ryou said.

"My name's Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

"The name is Joey Wheeler, nice to meet you." Joey said.

"I'm Nia Song." Nia said.

"My name is Mia Song." Mia said.

"Do you have a few questions for the new students?" the teacher asked the class.

"Where are you from?" a girl asked.

"We came from Kyoto." Ryou said.

"Are you twins?" a boy asked Mia and Nia.

"No, Nia is my adopted sister and is my age. She looks kind of me, but she is not my twin." Mia said.

"Okay, now you can go your seats." the teacher said to the six.

There were three seats at the back and three in front of them. The six went the seats and sat down.

The teacher started the class.

* * *

In third period, Yami and Marcus were thinking about the new students. Both having the same thing.

'Who are they? Why do they look like us?' they thought.

"Hello, Yami darling and Marcus dear." a voice said sickeningly.

The voice snap Yami and Marcus out of their thoughts. They knew that voice all to well.

"Mazaki." Yami said in disdain.

"Oh, Yami. You don't have to be formal to me." Anzu said.

"Yes, he does. What do you want?" Marcus said.

"I was wondering if one of you guy want to date me." Anzu said.

Before the two can answer, the teacher came in.

Yami and Marcus thought 'Curse bad timing.'

"I'll let you think about it." Anzu said as she returned to her seat.

'Never going to happen.' Yami thought.

'I'll never date a snob.' Marcus thought.

"We have two new students today." the teacher said as she motion them in.

Yugi and Mia came in.

"Please, introduce yourselves." the teacher said.

"My name is Yugi Muoto." Yugi said.

"My name's Mia Song." Mia said.

"I'll put you, Yugi, next to Yami, please raise your hand." the teacher said.

Yami raised his hand and Yugi went to sit on his left.

"I'll put you, Mia, next to Marcus, please raise your hand." the teacher said.

Marcus raised his hand and Mia went to sit on his right.

The teacher pass out papers to the class.

"Okay, you will be doing a group work today. So pick your group members, also three or four members in a group." the teacher said.

People started moving desks and making groups. Anzu thought 'I should have Yami and Marcus in my group.' as she got up and started walking over to them.

* * *

With Yami and Marcus.

"Excuse me, but do you two want to be in a group with us." an angelic voice said.

Yami and Marcus turned to their left and saw Yugi and Mia looking at them in one front of each other.

"If you want to." Mia said.

"Sure." Yami said as he move his desk closer to Yugi's.

"Cool." Marcus said as he put next to Mia's and in front of Yami's.

"What are you think you are doing?" a voice said at the side.

The four turned and saw Anzu there.

"We're in a group, that's what we're doing." Yami said.

"You should be in my group, instead of the new kids." Anzu said.

"Well, they ask us first before you and we're in their group." Marcus said as he is referring to Yugi and Mia.

"I am more better a member than them." Anzu said.

"Mazaki! If you don't leave Yami' and Marcus's group alone, I'll send you to the Principal's office." the teacher said.

Anzu went back to her seat and sat down.

"Okay then, let's start the work." Mia said.

The four started their side of the work.

Anzu watched Yugi and Mia in anger that they were close to Yami and Marcus.

* * *

At lunch, Yami and his friends were sitting at their table.

"Who are they? And why they have our looks?" Marik asked.

"I don't know, but did our parents had an affair?" Yami asked.

"If they did, they suppose have told us." Seto said.

"Hey, look the new kids." Bakura said.

The group turned and saw Yugi and his friends sitting at a table.

"Want to listen in on their group." Marcus said.

The group said "Okay."as they went to hid to listen on Yugi and his friends.

* * *

At Yugi and his friends' table.

"How was your class with Mia, Yug?" Joey said.

"It was fine." Yugi said.

"Until this girl came to these two boys named Yami and Marcus and asked them to be in a group with her." Mia said.

"Did they go?" Ryou said.

"No. Yugi and I asked them first and form a group with us. Just for looking at her, I think she just talk to them about something else, other than the work." Mia said.

"She must be a snob." Malik said.

"I think she just want to ask one of them to her." Nia said.

"I doubt that they want to date her." Joey said.

"You are right on that,Joey. If you saw them, you can tell that they want long lasting relationship, not one night stand." Yugi said.

"I have a feeling that one of us are going to ask out." Mia said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou said.

"Because there a group of boys coming towards us." Nia said.

The group saw the group of boys by them.

"Hello." one of the boys said.

"Can we help you?" Yugi said.

"Yes. You can." another boy said.

"What is it?" Mia said.

"You want to date us." one of the boys said.

"The." Joey said.

"Answer." Malik said.

"To." Ryou said.

"That is." Nia said.

The group of boys started to feel excited.

The six look at each other and said "No!"

"But why?" another boy said.

"Because this is our first day and we're not intersected in dating now and in one night stand-outs." Nia said.

The group of boys walked away.

"You sure told them, Nia." Joey said.

"If you had told them something that can get us in trouble, I would have smack you up side of the head." Mia said.

"I know." Nia said.

* * *

With Yami and his friends hiding in the bushes behind Yugi and his friends.

"Wow! They held that well by themselves." Bakura said.

"Is it true that Anzu asked you two be in a group." Marik said.

"Yeah, she did. But Yugi and Mia asked us first before her." Yami said.

"And she said that she is a better member than them." Marcus said.

"The only thing that she want to be in a group with you is to ask to date one of you." Seto said.

"Don't reminded us." Yami and Marcus said.

* * *

After school, Yami and his friends exited the school gates.

"What are we going to do with the snobs asking us out all the time?" Bakura asked.

"The one thing that we can to do to stop them is to ask someone out." Marcus said.

"Good luck for us." Seto said.

The group went their way home.

* * *

Yugi, Mia and Nia came home.

"Finally we're home from that prison." Nia said.

Mia and Yugi giggled that Nia always referred school as a prison.

"It wasn't that bad, Nia." Yugi said.

"Wasn't that bad, Yugi. A lot of boys was coming onto Mia and you say it wasn't that bad." Nia said.

"Okay, it was bad, Nia. Now who wants curry nobbles?" Mia said before she enter the kitchen.

"I do." Nia said as she followed her sister.

Yugi giggled because he knew that curry nobbles was Nia 's favorite food and Mia use it to shut Nia up when she is upset about Mia and school.

The day went on like the clouds in the sky went by.

* * *

Me - Finish.

Marcus - Please review.


	3. Lunch with the Popular Kids

Me - Hey, chapter 3. Also I forgot to mention that yugi's granfather is doing a dig in Eygpt and left Yugi, Mia and Nia in charge of the game shop.

Marcus - Mio12 don't own Yugioh, but she owns Mia, Marcus, Nia and Vanessa.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lunch with the Popular** **Kids.**

~Wednesday Morning~

The sun rose as a new day finally came.

Mia was sleeping peacely until a shout was heard.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" a voice shouted.

Mia woke up, then sat up and blinked away the sleepiness in her emerald eyes.

'What was that?' Mia thought.

"IT WON'T STOP!" another voice said.

'Why do I have a bad feeling that I am not going to like what I see.' Mia thought as she walked out her room with her night clothes on and down the stairs.(If you wondering, Mia is wearing a white shirt and light green pajama pant).

Mia then walked into the Kitchen and saw a fire that Joey, Malik and Nia were trying to put out.

"What did you do?!" Mia asked.

"We want to wake you up to make breakfast." Yugi said.

"but Joey said 'Let Mia have a day off of cooking and let's make breakfast and lunch for ourselves.'" Ryou said.

"Then Nia said 'But you don't know how to cook.'" Yugi said.

"Malik said 'We seen Mia do all the time, how hard can it be.'" Ryou said.

"And they made a fire instead of food." Mia said.

Yugi and Ryou both nodded.

Mia shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, then came back with a fire extinguisher.

She went over to the fire and started to put it out.

When the fire was out, Mia turned and glared at the people who cause it.

"Mia, we-" Joey started.

"SILENCE!" Mia shouted.

Joey, Malik and Nia including Yugi and Ryou flinched at the shout. They knew that Mia never shouts if you do or say something that she don't like, this was her bad side. You will wish that you don't get on her bad side because Mia is a monster who will hurt you although she don't like voilence.

"Mia, please listen." Malik said.

"No. You all including Yugi and Ryou listen to me. If you say something, I will personally hurt you." Mia said.

The five knew she said it as an order, not a request that she say all the time and she will carry out that order.

"Sit down." Mia said.

The five remain in their spots, standing.

"I said 'SIT DOWN!'" Mia shouted.

The five quickly sat down and hoping not to get hurt.

"Okay. With the strunt to make food backfired and now we have to buy lunch today and for the some time." Mia said.(If you wondering, Mia made their breakfast and lunch when Joey, Malik and Ryou came over because the three lived alone and their parents send them to Domino because of family reasons).

"WHAT?!" the five exclaimed.

"Don't give me that. Joey and Malik, you two must know that it is not easy to made food and it takes time and pratice. Now we have a half burned kitchen that we needed to remodeled." Mia said.

"We're sorry." Joey said.

"We should of wake you up." Malik said.

"Yeah, should of. Next time, you want me to take a day off on cooking, wake me up and we are going out for breakfast." Mia said.

The five nodded in agreement.

"At least, grandpa was thinking to remodeled the kitchen, now he don't have to think about it anymore." Yugi said.

"Yeah, let me bathe and change, so we can go get breakfast." Mia said as she walked out the kitchen.

"Can this day turn from bad to good?" Nia asked herself.

* * *

With Yami and his friends walking through the school gates.

Yami was glaring angrily at Marcus who smiling happily.

Seto, Bakura and Marik were wondering why was Yami mad.

"Hey, what's up with you, Yami." Bakura said.

Yami turned to him and said "Marcus, here, put hot sauce in my breakfast."

The group stopped walking.

Bakura and Malik started laughing.

Seto was laughing, but on the inside.

"Not funny." Yami growled.

"It is funny, on our end, not yours." Bakura said between his laughs.

"I never thought that I lived to see the big bad darkness was crumbled by a prank made by Marcus." Marik said between his laughs.

"I never thought the vampire beat it's own darkness." Bakura said between his laughs.(If you wondering, I made Marcus's name mean 'vampire').

"Okay, guys, stop laughing or Yami go to jail for murder." Seto said.

Bakura and Marik finally stop laughing and wipe their tears from their eyes that formed from laughing.

The group contiued walking to their first period.

* * *

Twenty mintues later, with Yugi and his friends were running to get on time.

"Joey, this is your fault." Nia said.

"What? How is it my fault?" Joey said.

"You was the one who said 'Let's take a shortout to school.'" Yugi said.

"So." Joey said.

"Even we don't know our way around Domino." Ryou said.

"If we are late, I swear that Malik will be hold me back from killing you. And you will be hiding behind Nia for a month." Mia said.

"If we are late, you better watch out because I'll be letting go of Mia some time." Malik said.

Joey gulfed.

The group pick up their speed.

* * *

With Yami and his friends in their first period class sitting.

The group were looking around and noticed the new kids are not there.

"I wonder where are the new kids. I mean this is their second day and they are not here." Bakura said.

"Maybe they took a shortcut and got lost." Marik said.

The group nodded in agreement as the teacher came in.

"Okay, everyone, settle down, so I can-" the teacher said.

The door opened, causing the class and teacher to see who it is.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Mia and Nia were by the door and out-breath from running.

"Are you six okay?" the teacher asked.

"We got lost and was running to get on time." Nia said between pants.

"Well, you six are lucky that you made it on time. Now you can go your seats." the teacher said.

The six nodded and went to their seats.

The teacher started the register and then begin the class.

* * *

At third period with Yugi, Yami, Mia and Marcus.

The four were doing their work.

Yami was slipping peeks at Yugi.

Then he whispered "Hey Yugi, can you and your friends want to eat lunch with me and my friends."

Yugi turned to him and whispered back "Why?"

"So we can get to know each other." Yami whispered.

"Sure, I'll tell them." Yugi whispered.

The two contiued with their work.

* * *

At lunch time with Yugi and his friends buying their lunch.

"You want us to what." Joey said.

"Eat lunch with Yami and his friends." Yugi said.

"What if they are going to come on to us." Malik said.

"I don't think they will." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked.

"Did you forget what I said yesterday?" Mia said.

The three went into thinking and remembered what Mia said yesterday.

"Okay. We'll go" Nia said.

The group bought their lunch and went to find Yami's group's table.

Although they was not aware that three persons was listening to them.

* * *

With Yami and his friends.

"You invite Yugi and his friends to eat lunch with us." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because they must be nice to get to know." Yami said.

"Yeah right." Seto said.

"Actually Yugi and Mia are nice, why not their friends too." Marcus said.

"There you are." a voice said behind them.

The group turned to Yugi and his friends standing behind them.

"Hey Yugi. You can sit down." Yami said.

Yugi and his friends sat down with Yami and his friends.

The groups began to eat their lunches.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Mia said.

"Ask away." Marcus said.

"Okay. Why are people staring at us?" Mia asked.

"Either they are mad that you guys are sitting with us." Bakura said.

"Or they want to get you guys in bed with them." Marik said.

"I guess both." Seto said.

"Why would they be mad that we are sitting with you?" Ryou asked.

"Because we are the most popular students." Yami said.

"Is that why?" Malik said.

"Also we are rich and it's not everyday that we ask people to eat lunch with us." Bakura said.

"That must suck. Having people come on to you for your looks and money." Joey said.

"It's not bad. But there are a few people who are trying to get us to date them." Seto said.

"Let me guess that girl who want you to be in her group." Nia said.

"Yes, her name is Anzu Mazaki. Also her friends' names are Vivian Wong and Vanessa Secret and they are ones the people who are trying to get us to date them." Yami said.

"We know the feeling." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"In our old school, everyone in school and I mean everyone was trying to get us expect Nia to date them." Mia said.

"Wow! That must mean that everyday people were asking you out all the time." Marik said.

"Yep. That was the reason that why we came here." Ryou said.

"Well, that couldn't be-" Bakura started.

"It was the reason because we were almost rape many times. I lost count on almost rapes we were in." Malik said.

"So all of our parents came together and agreed to send us with Nia to Domnio to ecsape the chances of being rape without getting away." Joey said.

Yami and his friends were shocked when they heard that the smaller ones expect Nia were nearly rape by schoolmates at their old school.

"That must have been hard." Seto said.

"It was for them. Me, I was pissed off like hell." Nia said.

"What do you mean?" Yami said.

"I mean I catch a couple of guys who was about to rape Mia. What I do? I nearly killed them for trying to rape Mia." Nia said.

Yami and his friends were startled that one girl catch and beat a couple of guys for almost raping Mia.

"Let me tell you why I came with them." Nia said.

Yami and his friends listened in.

"I came with them to make sure no one come onto Mia. If they do, they will be running from me." Nia said.

Yami and his friends gulped and made a life-saving note to never piss off Nia.

Marcus made an extra life-saving note to not hurt Mia. Marcus didn't want to tell his friends or step-cousin that he is developing a crush on Mia and was wondering if she likes him for who he is, not his looks or money.

"Hello you guys." a sickeningly voice said behind them.

Yami and his friends knew that voice all to well.

The groups turned and saw Anzu with Vivian and Vanessa.

"What do you want?" Yami growled.

"We were wondering if you want to eat lunch with us instead of these runts." Anzu said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Nia turned to Mia whose left eye was twitching.

"No." Yami and his friends said.

"Why? We are better than a group of brats." Vivian said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Nia contiued to watch Mia and started to slowly move away from her.

"And we are not the ones who nearly were rape in our old school." Vanessa said.

Before Yami and his friends can say anything, Vanessa was slap so hard that she fell on her butt.

Vanessa looked up to Mia who was holding the hand that slap her.

"Why did-" Vanessa said.

"BE QUIET!" Mia shouted.

Vanessa quickly shut her mouth.

"You have no right to say that about us." Mia said.

"Says the one whose sister nearly killed a couple of boys." Vivian said.

Mia slap Vivian so hard that she fell on her butt.

"YOU BETTER NOT SAY THAT AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU" Mia shouted at her.

Vivian knew that was an order, not an request and quickly shut her mouth.

"Three things. One, we are not runts. Two, Yami asked Yugi for us to eat lunch with him and his friends." Mia said.

"He could have asked us to eat with him and his friends." Anzu said.

Mia turned to Anzu who flinched.

"Three, I can tell that they hate you three and all I ask is to watch your fucking mouths before I rip out their cock-sucking tounges and feed them to dogs." Mia said.

Anzu, Vivian and Vanessa grew scared. Mia started barking like a dog, causing Anzu, Vivian and Vanessa to run away.

Yami and his friends watched with wide eyes as Mia told off Anzu, Vivian and Vanessa.

Mia sat back down.

"What was that?" Marik said.

"Mia's bad side." Joey said.

"If you say or do something that she don't like, you will get hurt." Ryou said.

"Wow! I thought Nia was the only one who hurt people." Bakura said.

"She is. But Mia says that she will hurt you like an order causing people to do what she want." Malik said.

"This is the second time that Mia released her bad side today." Nia said.

"What was the first time?" Yami asked.

"Those two putting half the kitchen on fire, trying to made food." Yugi said as he point to Joey and Malik.

"Mia is the only one of us who knowing how to cook." Ryou said.

"Did Mia ever-" Marcus said.

"Yes, one time, I break her radio and she released her bad side on me. I was hiding behind Nia for a month hoping that Mia will not hurt me." Malik said.

"You know that Mia calmed down after a few days and was trying to talk to you." Nia said.

"I know. I thought that she wanted to hurt me." Malik said.

"With those girls was the first time that she hurt someone." Yugi said.

"What I suppose to do, take the insults. I don't like people who think they are better than everyone and insults them for it." Mia said.

Yami and his friends made a not getting hurt note to not piss off or insult Mia.

The day went by like the clouds passing by.

* * *

Me - Finish.

Nia - Please reveiw.


	4. Marcus's Confession

Me - Chapter 4. I'm sorry, this chapter is about Marcus and Mia.

Marcus - Mio12 don't own Yugioh, but she owns Mia, Nia, Marcus and Vanessa.

Me - Lemon in this chapter, if you don't like it. **Don't read between the bolds.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Marcus's Cofession.**

~Two months later~

Yami and his friends got to know Yugi and his friends better after a month and became friends with them.

At lunch with Yami, Yugi and their friends expect Marcus sitting under a sakura tree.

"Hey, have anyone notice that Marcus have been avoiding us for the past few days." Marik said.

"I wonder what is wrong with him." Bakura said as he saw Marcus sitting by himself under a sakura tree.

"I don't think he will tell us." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"He may live with me, I ask him and all I get was a door close in my face." Yami said.

"Maybe Mia can talk to him." Ryou said.

"Me. Why?" Mia asked.

"One You and Marcus have a lot in common and two we think that he will listen to you." Nia said.

"But what if he don't want to talk about it." Mia said.

"Wait a few days and try again." Joey said.

"When did you come up with good ideas, mutt?" Seto said.

"I am not a dog." Joey said.

"Yes you are." Seto said.

Joey and Seto started agruing.

"Maybe I'll try." Mia said.

"That's good." Malik said.

Mia get up and started to walk towards Marcus's place.

* * *

With Marcus.

Marcus was sitting by himself under a sakura tree.

He was avoiding his friends, not that he don't want to talk to them. It was because of his feelings for Mia grew and he started avoiding because he was resiting to jump Mia and kiss her with his and her friends around.

'Maybe I should tell her and be done with it.' Marcus thought.

"Marcus dear." a voice said.

Marcus turned to see Vanessa standing before him.

"What do you want?" Marcus said.

"I was wondering why you are not sitting with your friends." Vanessa said.

"I needed time for myself." Marcus said.

Vanessa smiled seductively. "I get it, you are in fallen love with me and your friends don't appect it." Vanessa said.

"No, I needed time for myself." Marcus said.

"Marcus dear, you can't stop your feelings for me." Vanessa said.

'I won't stop my fist to your face.' Marcus thought.

"I'll leave you alone and I'll wait for you to pick me up tonight." Vanessa said as she walk off.

'You wait a long time.' Marcus thought.

"Marcus." a voice said sweetfully.

Marcus turned and held his breath as he saw Mia standing before him.

"M-Mia w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here." Marcus said.

"I'm here because you are avoiding us." Mia said.

"I-I n-needed t-time f-for m-myself t-that's a-all." Marcus said as he hope that Mia will believe him.

"That's a lie and I know that as you do. Now please tell me." Mia said.

'Damnnit'. Marcus thought and said "It is nothing that you and the others don't have worried about."

"But-" Mia started.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING, MIA!" Marcus shouted.

Mia flinched at the shout. Marcus realized what he done and said "Mia, I-"

"It's okay." Mia said as she walked away.

Marcus watched her walk away, then he grunted and put his face on his hands.

'Only if I could tell you, it will be that easy.' Marcus thought.

* * *

With Yami and the others.

"So how was it?" Jeoy asked.

"How was what." Mia said as she sat down with the group.

"Marcus. Did he said anything?" Malik said.

Mia looked down.

"Mia. What did he say?" Ryou said.

"He said that it's nothing." Mia said.

"That's all." Bakura said.

"He kinda of shouted at me." Mia said quietly.

"He shouted at you!" Nia exclaimed.

"Now that's not Marcus that we know." Marik said.

"Marcus never shouts, unless you piss him off and you will be in a hospital by that time." Bakura said.

"First, he is avoiding us and now he shouts at Mia. What's next?" Yami asked.

The bell rang.

"Until we find out after we get to class." Seto said.

The group went to their last classes of the day.

* * *

~Friday morning~

Yami, Yugi, Marcus and Mia were sitting in their third period class.

Marcus thought 'I reget shouting at Mia, now she will hate me. I should say sorry to her after class.'

Until the teacher said "I am getting a two people project. Also I already pick the partners and their place to research."

The teacher called the people in groups and their place to research.

Marcus thought 'I hope I don't get Anzu as my partner.' as he saw Anzu looking at him and Yami lustfully.

Finally the teacher said "Marcus and Mia - Roman. Yami and Yugi - Eygpt. Anzu and Drake - Spain."

Marcus thought 'Wow! Yami and I got lucky, also Mia is my partner, this is bad.'

Marcus looked over to Mia who was talking to Yami and Yugi.

'Maybe this can work.' Marcus thought.

* * *

After third period class.

Mia was putting her morning books in her locker and changing them to afternoon books.

"Hello Sexy Mia." a voice said behind Mia.

Mia knew that voice and turn to see Drake behind her.

Drake are one of the boys who will not give up until Mia is his.

Mia quickly change her frown to a smile. "Can I help you, Drake?" Mia asked.

"You know that you and I are partners, so I came to tell you to come over to my house and we can research." Drake said as he look at Mia up and down.

Mia shivered under the look. "I think you need your ears check because I am partners with Marcus." Mia said.

"Well, you can be partners with me. And Anzu can have Marcus." Drake said.

Mia pick up her bag and said "No thanks."

Before Mia could walk away, she was pull into kiss with Drake.

Her bag drop onto the floor and her emerald eyes widen as she tried to push him, but couldn't.

* * *

Marcus was looking for Mia, then he walk into the locker hall and saw Mia lip-lock with Drake.

Marcus feel angry that Drake was kissing his Mia. So he walked up them and pull Drake off Mia.

"What did-" Drake started until he saw the angry look of Marcus and back away slowly.

"What the hell are you kissing my partner?" Marcus growled.

"What? I didn't kiss her. She kiss me." Drake lied.

"So it didn't look like you was holding her against her will while you kiss her." Marcus said.

"I-" Drake started.

"Get the fuck out of my hallway." Marcus said.

Drake knew he pissed off Marcus who was one of the best fighters in school. He walk away quickly and hope not to get hurt.

Marcus turned to Mia who looked up at him with tearfully eyes. His angry quickly faded when he saw the tears.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked.

Mia wipe her tears and smiled at him. "I'm okay."

"That's good. Look, Mia, I'm sorry for shouting at you." Marcus said as he rub the back of his head.

"It's okay. I forgive you for that." Mia said.

"Why was Drake kissing you?" Marcus said as he say Drake's name with disgust.

"He want me to change Anzu for me to be his partner. I told him 'no thanks', then he kiss me." Mia said.

"I rather have you as my partner than Anzu." Marcus said.

"I think Drake want to study something else than the project." Mia said.

The two laughed.

"Hey, can I came over to your house tommorrow." Mia asked.

"Why?" Marcus said.

"Because Yugi told me that he is having Yami over to our house to work on their project." Mia said.

"Okay. You can come tommorrow." Marcus said.

Marcus give the adress to Mia and said "See you tommorrow." as he winked at her and walked away.

Mia blushed lightly.

* * *

At lunch with Yami, Yugi and their friends.

"You going where." Nia said.

"I going to Yami's and Marcus's house tommorrow." Mia said.

"Are you sure you want to go." Nia said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mia said.

"I will-" Nia started.

"Nia, Marcus will not take avdantage of Mia, there is no reason that you should go." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right, Nia." Joey said.

"There is no reason that you should go." Ryou said.

"But-" Nia started.

"You can be over-protective sometimes, but Mia is seventeen and you can't look after her all the time." Malik said.

"When did you four started to gang up me." Nia asked.

"Since now." Joey said.

"I think you guys spend way to much time with Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto." Nia said.

The four who was called said "Hey!"

The younger group laughed.

* * *

~Saturday afternoon~

Mia was wearing white shirt with the words 'Make it or Break it.' and jean shorts.

"Okay. I'm going to Marcus's and Yami's house." Mia said as she opened the front door.

"Wait!" Nia said as she run the stairs and walked up to Mia.

"What's it." Mia said.

Nia reached into her pocket and pull out a necklace with a little cobra snake on it. "Here. Take it." Nia said as she held it out to Mia.

Mia took it and looked at it, then she looked at Nia. "What is this for?" Mia said.

Nia laughed a little. "I made a promise to myself when the day I let you go on your own, I'll give you that as a gift." Nia said.

Mia blinked twice and smiled before she put the necklace. "Thanks Nia." Mia said as she hug Nia before she walk out the door.

* * *

At Yami's and Marcus's house.

"Marcus, do you have to follow me to door?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Also your parents told to look after you before they leave for their plane." Marcus said.

"You put stress on 'look after'." Yami said as he opened the door.

"Yes. I did." Marcus said.

Yami turned and see Mia outside with her mouth open and eyes widen.

"Mia." Yami said.

Mia remained in her shock state and said "So big."

"Yeah. Bye." Yami said as he walked past her.

"Mia, how you like to come in." Marcus said as he move aside.

Mia finally recovered from shock and walk in.

Marcus closed the door and followed Mia.

Mia was looking around and said "It look so cosy and mordern."

"Okay. You are not here to look around. We have work to do." Marcus said.

"Oh, that's right." Mia said as she took Marcus's hand.

The contract of skin sended sparks through Marcus's body.

"Let's go up to my room." Marcus said as he leaded Mia up the stairs.

* * *

Marcus opened the door to his room and Mia walked in.

Mia looked around. She saw that Marcus's room was big. She saw that his bed was a king size with drawers on each side. Also she saw a desk on the side of the room next to a bathroom.

"Let get to work." Marcus said as he walked over to the desk with a computer on it.

Mia nodded and walked behind him.

* * *

Marcus and Mia were finished researching Roman and were looking over the notes they wrote.

Mia stretched and check the alarm clock on the side of Marcus's bed.

It read 10:00.

"Wow! We spend the whole afternoon researching." Mia said.

Marcus looked at the alarm and saw that Mia was right.

"It's too late to go home." Marcus said.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Because these nights, rapers and killers walked around." Marcus said.

"I think I should stay for the night." Mia said as she put the papers that she had on the desk and walked over to the bed.

Marcus did the same. "Mia, can I tell you something." Marcus said as he laid down and looked at Mia.

"Hey. What is it?" Mia asked as she look down at Marcus.

"What do you think about me?" Marcus asked.

"I think you are nice, caring, compassionate guy who has a temper and not afraid to release it." Mia said.

Marcus laughed a little and put his arm over his eyes. "I love you." Marcus said quietly.

"I love you too, Marcus." Mia said.

Marcus sat up quickly and said "What?!"

"I love you, Marcus. I fallen in love with you when I first saw you. I want to get to know you before I told you. But it seem that we have a lot in common." Mia said.

"You're right. When I first saw you, I thought that you will lust after me and try to get my money, but you are the one person who want to get to know me. I admit that I fallen for you when I saw you." Marcus said.

"I don't care about the money. I love you for who you are." Mia said.

"And I too." Marcus said.

Marcus leaned forward and kissed Mia. Which Mia gladly kissed back.

Marcus wrap his arms around Mia's waist and pull her closer.

Mia wrap her arms around Marcus's neck and deepen the kiss.

Unknown to Mia, Marcus was trying to not give in to his need.

They break part to breath.

Marcus was the first to recover and was about to pull Mia into another kiss, but his phone rang.

Marcus answer it.

"Hello." Marcus said.

_"Marcus, it's Yami. I won't be home until tommorrow." _Yami said.

"Okay. Bye." Marcus said as he turn off his phone and pulled Mia into another kiss.

Mia took off guard, then quickly recovered and kiss back.

Marcus finally give in to his need and tighten his grip on Mia, then laid her on the bed.

Mia break the kiss and saw the place she was in. "Marcus, what-" Mia started before she gasped.

Marcus was licking and kissing her neck.

"M-Marcus, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Mia stuttered.

Marcus looked up at her and said "I am going to show you how much I love you."(Don't do this at home, kids.)

Mia blushed lightly and said "Marcus. Please."

**(Lemon begins)**

Marcus turn his attention back to Mia's neck and contiued to kissing it. Mia moaned at the touch of Marcus's lips on her skin. Marcus reached up and kiss Mia on her lips. Mia kissed back and gasped in the kiss as she feel a hand touch her nipples. Marcus took the gasp as a chance to let his tounge slipped in. Mia moaned as she feel Marcus's tounge tasting her mouth. Marcus break the kiss, then pull Mia up and took off her shirt. Mia fell back onto the bed. Marcus took his shirt and started kissing Mia's chest, until he reach to her right nipple and took it into his mouth. Mia arched her back. Marcus suck on the nipple, until it turned hard and turn to the other.

When he was finish with the nipples, he kissed down Mia's body until he reach her pants and took them off.

Mia shivered when the cold air touch her naked body. She looked up at Marcus as he looked down at her.

"Beautiful." Marcus said as he touch Mia with his hand.

Mia blushed crimson and said "Marcus."

"Yes, Mia." Marcus said.

"I-I j-just w-want t-to t-told y-you t-that I-I'm a v-virgin." Mia stuttered.

"It's okay, Mia. I'm one too. I will be happy to make your first time wonderful." Marcus said before he lean down and kiss Mia who kiss back.

Unknown to Mia, Marcus reach over to one of his drawers and pull out a bottle of lotion, then opened it and covered his fingers.

Mia was too lost in the kiss, until she break the kiss as she feel something inside her. "M-Marcus, w-what's t-that?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry. I just stretching you. Does it hurt?" Marcus asked as he moved his finger around in Mia.

"No. It feels weird." Mia said as she moved her hips.

Marcus added a second finger inside Mia and started searching for the spot that make her scream out

"MARCUS!" Mia cried.

Like that.

Marcus took out his fingers, causing Mia to groan at the lost of Marcus's fingers.

Marcus once again reach in his drawer and pull out a condom. He took off his pants and put the condom on his member, then cover it with lotion.

"You're ready." Marcus asked.

Mia nodded, then wrap her arms and legs around Marcus's neck and waist.

Marcus slip himself inside Mia and Mia gasped.

Marcus contiued to push himself inside Mia and stop when he couldn't go anymore. Marcus looked down at Mia who was in pain.

"Are you okay." Marcus asked.

"N-No. S-So b-big." Mia said.

It took all of Marcus's strength to wait until Mia adjust. It was even hard that Mia was so tight and hot.

When Mia adjust, she moved her hips as a sign to move.

Marcus pull his member out to his tip was left inside Mia and thrust back in.

Mia moaned as Marcus thrust in and out of her slowly.

"Marcus, go faster." Mia said.

Marcus did as he was told and thrust in and out of Mia fast and hard. He manage to strike Mia's prostate.

"MARCUS!" Mia cried.

Marcus smirked as he contiued to strike that spot, causing Mia's moans to grew louder and latch to each other.

Marcus was holding Mia with one arm and the other was holding him up.

Sweat started to covered their body at their fast paced love making.

"A-aah, M-Marcus. S-So g-good." Mia moaned.

"M-Mia. S-so t-tight a-and w-warm. I-I l-love i-it." Marcus groaned.

Marcus feel his climax coming. He give few more thrusts to Mia, then he cried "MIA!" as he released his seed into the condom he was wearing.

**(End of Lemon)**

Both was panting and tired. Marcus was the first to recover and pull out of Mia. He lay beside Mia.

Mia groaned at the lost.

Marcus pull Mia into his arms and buried his face in Mia's hair.

"Marcus." Mia said sleepily.

Marcus took his face out of Mia's hair and said "Yes."

"I love you so much." Mia said sleepily.

"I love you too. Get some rest." Marcus said.

Mia nodded and closed her eyes.

After a few mintues, Mia fell asleep.

Marcus smiled at how peaceful Mia look sleeping. He loved how Mia's small figure fit in his arms.

Then he cover him and Mia with a blacket and joined Mia in sleep.

* * *

~Sunday morning~

Yami was walking with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Nia, Bakura, Marik and Seto to the front of the door of the house.

"Wow! Yams, it's huge." Joey said.

"Like your stomach." Bakura said.

"Hey!" Joey said.

The group laughed as they went in.

They walked into the living room and they sat down.

"I wonder where is Marcus and Mia." Marik said.

"Maybe they stay up late working and are sleeping." Malik said.

"Maybe I should wake them up." Yami said as he walked out the room and up the stairs.

* * *

In Marcus's room.

Marcus was sleeping until he opened his eyes and saw Mia still asleep.

Marcus smiled and kissed Mia. Mia opened her eyes and saw Marcus kissing her.

Marcus break the kiss and said "Good morning, my little gem."

"Good morning." Mia said sleepily.

Marcus leaned in for a kiss until

Yami opened the door and said "Marcus, Mia, Are-" as he saw Marcus and Mia in bed together.

All three froze.

* * *

In the living room.

"When is Yami coming down with them?" Nia said.

"We don't-" Yugi started.

Until the group heard a scream.

"What the ?!" Bakura, Marik and Malik exclaimed.

"YAMI! GET OUT MY ROOM!" a shout was heard.

Then they heard foots running down and turn to saw a widen eyed Yami walking in and sitting down.

"What happen to you? It look like you seen a goust." Seto said.

"Marcus. Mia. Bed. Together." Yami said.

The group except Nia didn't know what Yami mean.

"I can't believe you came in my room." Marcus said as he walked in the room with an anger face and arms crossed and wearing pants only.

Nia got up.

"Nia, what-" Ryou started.

Nia jumped over the crouch and grab Marcus, causing him to fall.

Marcus's anger changed to fear when he saw Nia's pissed off face.

"Care to explain why you and my sister were in bed together." Nia said.

The group looked over the crouch at Nia and Marcus on the floor.

"Care to explain why are you on my boyfriend." a voice said.

The group including Nia and Marcus looked up and saw Mia who was wearing a large green shirt that reach her knees and leaning against the wall, looking at them.

"Mia. He-" Nia started.

"Is my boyfriend who you are on. Please get off him." Mia said.

"But-" Nia started.

"I said 'GET OFF!'" Mia shouted.

Nia quickly got off Marcus and went back to her seat.

Marcus got up and went to sit with the group.

Mia walked or limped, to sit with the group, only to be pull by Marcus to sit on his lap.

The group stared at the two.

"Have anyone told you that staring is wrong?" Marcus asked.

The group shook their heads.

"THEN STOP STARING!" Marcus shouted.

The group flinched at the shout and stop staring.

"Before you started asking questions. Yes, Marcus and I are together. No, if we was together longer, we would tell you. Marcus and I confess our love to each other last night, now we're together." Mia said.

"The last part of that will remain with Mia and Me." Marcus said as he smirked, while Mia blushed lightly.

"I have one question." Malik said.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"Why were you avoiding us?" Malik said.

"Ah! I wasn't avoiding you guys. I was avoiding you because of Mia." Marcus said.

"Me. Why?" Mia asked.

"Because I was resisting to jump you and kiss you." Marcus said.

"You could have told me." Mia said.

"You hasn't complaining last night." Marcus said as he smirked.

Mia blushed deepen and warned "If you tell them, Nia will kill you."

Marcus remembered that Nia told him and the others that she nearly killed a couple of guys for nearly raping Mia.

Marcus froze in his seat.

"Good boy." Mia said as she smiled and pat Marcus's hair.

"Tell us what." Joey said.

"That remain with Marcus and me." Mia said.

"Alright." Bakura said as he turned to Yami.

"You saw them, right." Bakura said.

"I can't say." Yami said.

Marik turned to Yami. "If you don't tell us, me and Bakura will cut off your hair." Marik said.

"You wouldn't." Yami said.

"Oh, Yami. You know we would." Marik said as he smirked.

"Fine. Marcus and Mia was in the bed naked." Yami said.

"You fucking snitch." Marcus said.

Nia tried to lunge at Marcus, but was held back by Joey and Malik.

"You fucked my sister. I'll kill you." Nia said as she struggle.

"Nia. We love each other and you know that we will do it like we did last night again." Mia said.

Nia froze because she knew Mia was right.

Nia surrender defeat. It was lost count for Mia and 0 for Nia.

The day went by.

* * *

Me - Finish.

Nia - Mia, I think you broke them.

Me - (looks at Marcus and transparent Mark frozen in shock.) Don't worry, they will get over it.

Nia - Okay. Thanks for reading and please reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5

Me - Hi! I am back! And with a new chapter for lookalike love.

Mark - Hi! I am Mark, the other half of Marcus.

Nia - Mia don't own Yugioh, but she owns Mia, Marcus, Nia and Vanessa.

Marcus - Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love letters and Confession in a day.**

Nia pov:

It was been an one month after Mia and Marcus got together.

"Marcus! Not now!" Mia said from her room.

"But I want to do it now!" Marcus whined.

"No! Marcus, stop it!" Mia said.

AND IT GETS ON MY NERVES! Not that I mean that Mia dating Marcus, it's the others.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey all driving me nuts. They driving me up a wall and back down again with being love-sick.

"I wonder what is Bakura doing?" Ryou said with a dreamy look.

"Maybe playing pranks with Marik." Malik said with the same look.

They sighed dreamly.

"The flowers are beautiful. Does Yami think I'm beautiful like the flowers?" Yugi said with a love-sick look.

"I miss the agruements with Seto." Joey said with the same look.

They too sighed dreamly.

SOMEONE PLEASE RELEASE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!

* * *

Normal pov:

Nia was repeatly banging her head on the wall while Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were sitting at the table with a dreamy look.

Then Marcus, who had half his shirt out, came down with Mia who was blushing.

"Hey Nia! What's wrong with you? Did the wall piss you off or something?" Marcus said, smirking.

Nia turned her head to him and stared at him with lifeless eyes, before turning back to wall and banging her head.

"Marcus! Stop mocking Nia when she is like this." Mia said as she smacked Marcus on his head.

"Ow! Mia, that's hurts!" Marcus said as he held his head and turned to his lover.

"It was suppose to." Mia mumbled as she walked over to her sister.

"Nia, are you okay?" Mia asked.

Nia turned her head to Mia and said "It's just the guys being love-sick again."

"Oh!" Mia said as she turned to the four boys sighing dreamly at the table.

Nia turned fully to Mia and said "We should get the guys together."

Mia turned her head to Nia and said "Play matchmaker."

Nia nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Marcus said as he walked over to her girlfriend and Nia.

Mia turned to Marcus, smiling and said "Talking about getting the guys together."

"You too. I thought I was the only one who looking after love-sick fools." Marcus said as he turn to the four boys sighing dreamly at the table.

"Yami and the others driving you up and down the wall?" Nia said as a question.

Marcus turned back and said "My step-cous and friends are in love with your little friends here and talks about them all the time."

"So that's why you stay here?" Mia asked.

"Yes! I wonder how I don't kill them yet." Marcus said before he chuckled.

"Marcus!" Mia scoulded.

"What?! I was kidding." Marcus said as he held up his hands in his defense.

Marcus put down his hands and turned to the four boys at the table.

"So! Mission: **GET LOVE-SICK FOOLS TOGETHER!**" Marcus said as he turned and left the room.

Nia and Mia nodded.

Before Mia realized what Marcus said and shouted "MARCUS!" as she ran after him.

Nia shooked her head before she turned to the four boys day-dreaming.

'I wonder how they not hear all that. I hope we get them together.' Nia thought as she left the room and went up to her room.

When she pass Mia's room, she heard moaning and shook her head.

'Marcus knows how to make Mia snap out of her bad side. Sometimes I think he does that to get laid.' Nia thought as she enter her room.

* * *

~The next day~

The day was peaceful until

"YUGI, RYOU, MALIK, JOEY, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Nia shouted up stairs.(Ryou, Malik and Joey now live with Yugi, Mia and Nia. Also they manage to remodeled the kitchen.)

Mia shook her head before going back to cooking as Marcus chuckled.

"Hmph! Those boys are getting worse to get up in the morning. I hope we get them together." Nia said as she sat down.

"Don't worry. I have a fool-proof plan to get them together." Marcus said as he sip his tea.

"What is it?" Mia asked as she placed the food on the table.

"What is what? Mia?" Yugi asked as he, Ryou, Malik and Joey walked in the kitchen/dinnering room.

"NOTHING!" Mia, Marcus and Nia said quickly.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were confused by their outbrust and were more confused when they saw Marcus here.

"Marcus, why are you here?" Ryou asked.

Marcus turned to the group and said "I couldn't handle my cous and friends being love-sick all the time, so I came here to get away."

"Oh really. Why were they love-sick?" Malik said.

"Because they are in love with -" Marcus said.

"MARCUS!" Mia and Nia interrupted.

"What?!" Marcus said as he turned to Mia and Nia.

"You nearly told them." Nia said through grited-teeth and jecked her head to Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

"Huh!" Marcus said, confusely, before he realized what he was going to say and started sipping his tea.

"Okay?! Let's eat!" Joey said as he lunged at the food.

Marcus, who was still drinking his tea, and Nia manage to hold up their food out the way of Joey.

Mia manage to grab Joey by his ear and said "Now you sit and eat like a normal person. I will let go of your ear if you do."

Joey nodded before Mia let go of his ear and started eating like a pig.

"Why do I bother?" Mia said as she shook her head.

"That is how Joey is, Mia. I wonder what he was like when he was a baby." Malik said.

"Hey!" Joey said.

Marcus and Nia ate their food quickly before Joey stole some of it and put the plates in the dishwasher.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat down and began eating their breakfast.

"Psst! Marcus, you were going tell us your plan." Mia whispered as Marcus and Nia walked closely to her.

Marcus turned to her and whispered "I'll tell you in the living room."

Mia and Nia nodded.

The three left, leaving Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey to finish their breakfast.

* * *

"So that's it." Nia said as Marcus finish explaining his plan to Nia and Mia.

Marcus nodded and said "The only way that this plan would not work if three girly snobs find out like they did with me and Mia."

Nia and Mia remembered that Anzu, Vivian and Vanessa found out Mia was dating Marcus without anyone in their group talking about their reationship. Let says that the three girls were cursing up a storm when they found out and demanded why Marcus wanted to date Mia. Some choosen and piss off words by Marcus left the three snobs, not willing to give up on making one of the popular kids, theirs.

"We don't have to worry about them. As long we don't talk about the plan, they won't know." Mia said.

"If they do find out, I have a back-up plan to get the guys together." Marcus said with a smirk.

"Tell us." Nia said.

Marcus told Mia and Nia about his back-up plan.

"Oh! That's a good back-up plan. But that wouldn't be needed." Nia said smirking, causing Mia to move away from her.

"Is she okay?" Marcus asked.

"She is just going through a phrase to make sure everything go perfect for the plan. It is better if we don't stand close to her." Mia said as she move farer away from Nia.

Marcus started to back away from Nia.

"Everything will go perfectly." Mia said before she started laughing evilly.

"I think I created a monster." Marcus said to Mia.

"Don't worry. This phase will end when we get the guys together." Mia said to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Nia, Mia, Marcus. ARE WE GOING OR NOT?!" Joey shouted from outside.

"Let's go." Mia said as she left the room quickly.

"Mia! Are you going leave me with her." Marcus said after Mia left.

Marcus turned to Nia, who was smirking evilly, and ran after Mia.

Nia, who now was smiling, skipped calmly out of the room.

* * *

The group walked up to the school gates and saw Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto waiting for them.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi said.

"Hi, little one." Yami said causing Yugi to blush.

"Hi, Kura." Ryou said.

"Hey, bunny." Bakura said causing Ryou to blush.

"Marik." Malik said.

"Hi, Malik-pretty." Marik said causing Malik to blush.

"Hey, Dragon." Joey said.

"Pup." Seto said causing Joey to blush.

Marcus, Mia and Nia were watching them.

"Do they know that they are in love with the other?" Marcus said low enough for Mia and Nia to hear.

"I don't know. Either they are stupid or they are that obivious." Mia said to Marcus.

Then they felt an evil atmosphere coming from Nia and turned their heads slowly to her.

"What?" Nia said sweetly, causing Marcus and Nia to flinch.

"Are you guys okay?" Yami asked as he and the others turned to the three.

"We're fine! Got to go!" Marcus and Mia said as they ran quickly to the school building.

Nia skipped cheerfully and calmly behind them as she swing her bag.

"What's wrong with them?" Bakura said.

"Don't know." the rest said.

The group walked though the school building.

* * *

In first period,

Yami, Yugi, Seto and Ryou were writing notes while Bakura, Marik, Malik and Joey were god knows where.

"So, we begin!" Marcus said low enough for Nia, who was sitting next to Ryou and Mia, who was sitting next to him, to hear.

Mia and Nia nodded.

Mia throw a crumpled paper to the back of Ryou's head, causing him to look back.

"What?" Ryou asked quietly.

Mia don't answered and distracted Ryou for Nia to slip a note on Ryou's book.

"If you don't want anything, don't throw stuff at the back of my head." Ryou said before he turned back and notice a note on his book.

He turned to Nia, who was writing or pretending to write notes and turned back to the note on his book.

Ryou pick it up and read it.

Unknown to him, Marcus who was smirking, Mia who was smiling and Nia who was smirking evilly, were watching him.

The note read,

_Dear Ryou my darling flower,_

_I can't get you out of my mind. From the time I met you to now. I have to say the three most beautiful words to you._

_Meet me after school at the park. Don't be late, my heart._

_Your soon-to-be boyfriend,_

_Bakura._

Ryou blushed before he read the note over.

Marcus, Mia and Nia watched Ryou as he blushed as he read the note over.

"Looks like our plan is working." Marcus whispered to Mia.

"Yeah. Oh! How do you know how to copy Bakura's handwriting." Mia whispered as she looked at the note in Ryou's hand.

"It takes a lot of time and pratice to copy Bakura's handwriting. I stole one of his books to do it." Marcus whispered, smirking.

"Wow!" Mia said quietly.

The bell rang for the next period.

* * *

It was lunch time, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus were at their lockers.

"Hey Bakura. Have you notice that Ryou watching through second and third period." Marik said.

"No." Bakura said as he open his locker and a note fell out.

"What's that?" Yami asked as he pick up the note.

"Must be a love note to Bakura." Seto said as he looked over Yami's shoulder.

"How do you know that the note is for Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Because it fell out his locker." Seto said as it was the most obivious thing in the world.

"It won't hurt to read it before I throw it away." Bakura said as he took the note from Yami and open it.

Unknown to them, Marcus, who had his head in his locker and was smirking, heard everything.

The note read,

_Dear my handsome Kura,_

_I wasn't able to focus on my work because all I think about is you. I want to say the three words to you._

_Meet me after school at the park. Take the time you need, my Kura._

_Your bunny,_

_Ryou_

Bakura blushed as he read the note over.

"Hey Bakura. Are you okay?" Marik said as his friend's face heat up.

"Yeah. I have a date with desnity." Bakura said as he put up the note in his pocket.

"What?" Yami, Seto and Marik asked.

"I have to met someone that I love at the park after school." Bakura said.

"Well congats, Bakura. I hope you and your love one will be together forever." Marcus said making his smirk disappear as he closed his locker and walked away.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto were confused when he walked away and turned a corner.

They shrugged before they grab their books and lunches, then close their lockers and walked away.

Unknown to them, Marcus came out and lean against the wall, smirking as he thought 'It is going great and they're clueless.'

* * *

At the sakura tree, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto and Joey were eating lunch together.

"I wonder where are Marcus, Mia and Nia." Yugi said.

"Maybe a teacher ask for their help for something." Malik said.

"Or thay forgot something and went to get it." Yami said.

"Yeah." the other three said.

Bakura and Ryou were busy taking peeks at each other when the other wasn't looking that they don't notice they were being watched.

* * *

"So, he read the note that I put in his locker." Nia said as she watched the group from the classroom.

"Yep." Marcus said, sitting at a desk.

"This is great. When Ryou and Bakura see each other and confess their feelings for each other. We have to deal with the rest." Mia said, sitting on Marcus's lap.

"Want to see if they confess after school." Marcus said.

"Sure." Mia and Nia said.

* * *

After school, Ryou and Bakura both thrown their books in their lockers and left the building as quickly as possible.

'I think this is too good to be true.' they both thought as they headed to the park.

Unknown to them, Marcus, Mia and Nia were watching and following them.

* * *

At the park:

Bakura was looking around for Ryou while Ryou was looking around for Bakura.

'I knew it. It was a lie.' they thought.

Then they crashed into each other.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking-. Ryou?" Bakura said as he looked down at the said person he crashed into.

"Bakura?" Ryou said as he looked up.

They back up a little and said "I got your note."

"Huh?" they said.

"Note? I don't write a note, I get one from you." Ryou said.

"But I don't write a note also." Bakura said.

"Come on." a voice said from the bushes, causing the two to turn to the bush.

"Marcus? Marcus, I know you're here." Bakura said.

"There is no Marcus here. Only a spanish spy." the same voice said in a fake spanish accent.

"Marcus, get out or I'll drag you out." Bakura said warningly.

"Fine." Marcus said as he step out of the bushes with Mia and Nia.

"Mia, Nia? Why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"First, we're the ones who wrote the notes. Second, we were here to see you two confess your feelings." Nia said.

"And we're sorry." Mia said.

"But why?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, Marcus. Why?" Bakura asked.

"Why? Why? I will tell you why. I was sick of hearing you and the others talking about Mia and Nia's friends and step-cousin. So I came up with a plan to get you guys together. Right here, it is working great." Marcus said.

"Now you two confess your feelings for each other, please." Mia said.

Bakura and Ryou turned to each other.

"Bakura, we knew each other for three months and I have fallen in love with you. Not for your looks or money." Ryou said.

"I also fallen in love with you, Ryou. I was afraid that you lust after me because of my looks and money. But now I don't have to worry." Bakura said.

"I love you, Kura." Ryou said.

"I love you too, my bunny." Bakura said as he lean down and kissed Ryou who gladly kissed back.

"Awww!" Mia and Nia said causing the two break the kiss.

"Nia, Mia. Are you crying?" Ryou asked,receiving nods from the two.

"Marcus, dude. Are you crying?" Bakura asked Marcus.

"No. I got some dirt in my eyes." Marcus said as he wipe his eyes.

"Now that we got you two together. We need your help." Nia said.

"Our help?" Ryou asked.

"In Marcus's plan, we were suppose to tell you. That's why we told you that we wrote the notes." Mia said.

"Okay. What's the plan?" Bakura asked.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise to not tell the others." Marcus said.

"I promise." Ryou said.

"If Ryou promises, so do I." Bakura said.

"Alright." Marcus said.

Marcus told Bakura and Ryou the plan to get the next couple together.

"Oh, I am so in." Bakura said.

"One question. Why you choose us first, then Marik and Malik next?" Ryou asked.

"Because those two are alike and can't keep a serect for one minute. I made you two first because I am sure that when we get Marik and Malik together, you will keep them in line and make sure they say nothing." Marcus explained.

"Cool. I think I can do that." Bakura said.

"Alright. Phase one: Love letters complete. Phase two: Locked in, a go." Nia said before she start laughing evilly.

"What the ?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Just a phase. Back away from Nia slowly." Mia said as she and Marcus back away slowly.

Bakura and Ryou also back away.

"Is Nia going through the phase of everything is going to be perfect, Mia?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Mia said.

"Everything will be perfect. Oh yes, so perfect." Nia said, smirking evilly.

The day went by

* * *

Me - Finish.

Marcus - Nia is evil.(shivers)

Nia - Thank you.

Mark - Thanks for reading and please reveiw.


	6. Chapter 6

Me - Chapter 6.

Marcus - Mio12 don't own Yugioh.

Mark- But she owns Mia, Nia, Marcus and Vanessa.

Nia - Marik x Malik lemon in this chapter, if you don't like it. **Don't read between the bolds. **

Me - Sorry Lovers of YamixYugi and Lovers of BakuraxRyou. But you guys knew Yugi and Ryou are the ones who want to wait before they - You know. Lemons for YamixYugi and BakuraxRyou in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Locked room Confession.**

~The next morning~

At school, in first period, Yami, Yugi and Seto were writing notes while Marik, Malik and Joey were pretending to write.

"So, phase 2: locked in, has begin." Marcus said low enough for Mia, Nia, Ryou and Bakura to hear.

The four nodded.

"So, we wait before or after lunch time." Bakura said loud enough for Marik and Malik to hear.

"Maybe after. This is going to the best prank ever." Marcus said equally loud.

Marik and Malik's ear perk up at the word 'prank' and turned back.

"I heard the word 'prank'." Marik said quietly.

"And?" Marcus said as he raise an eyebrow.

"And we want in." Malik said quietly.

"Alright. Meet us back here at lunch time and we will explain the prank." Bakura said quietly.

"Why not now?" Marik whined.

"And risk getting detention. Not a chance." Marcus said.

"Alright. We'll be here." Malik said as he and Marik turned back.

Unknown to them, Marcus, Bakura and Nia was smirking while Mia was smiling.

"Caught them." Marcus said low enough to Bakura.

"Idiots." Bakura said low enough to Marcus.

Marcus nodded.

* * *

At lunch time, Marik and Malik were walking the classroom that they had first period in.

Malik opened the door and found the lights were off.

"Marcus? Bakura?" Malik called.

No answer.

"Maybe they're not there." Marik said.

Then Marik was suddenly pushed, causing him and Malik to fall into the classroom.

Malik groaned as he made contract with the ground.

"Malik, are you okay?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Malik said as he looked up at Marik and blushed.

The door suddenly shut, causing the two to turn and quickly get up off the ground.

Marik tried to open the door and found that it was locked.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

Marik anime-sweatdrop and said "It's locked."

"What?! Let me try." Malik said as he pull Marik back and tried to open the door.

He found that it was locked.

"It is really locked. Hey! Is anyone out there?" Malik said as he bang the plastic window that was on the door.

Then Bakura appeared.

"Bakura! Thank god. We're locked in." Malik said.

"I know." Bakura said.

"Yeah. So, get help." Marik said.

"No." Bakura said calmly.

"No! What do you mean 'No'?!" Malik said.

Marcus appeared next to Bakura and said "Because we're the ones who locked you in."

"What?!" Marik and Malik exclaimed.

Marik walked up to the window and said "You basterds! Why did you do that?"

"To make you confess your feelings. Now tah-tah!" Bakura said before he and Marcus disappeared from view.

Marik and Malik were silent for a couple of minutes before they screamed "FUCK!"

* * *

With Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Mia, Ryou and Nia.

"So, Bakura and you are together now." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded.

"Where are Marik, Malik, Marcus and Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Knowing those four, they must be playing pranks on the teachers." Seto said.

Then they heard a scream.

"See." Seto said.

Joey was busy stuffing his mouth, while Yugi shook his head at his friend's actions.

Unknown to them, Ryou, Nia and Mia knew where Marik, Malik, Marcus and Bakura are.

* * *

With Marik and Malik,

"Damnnit!" Marik said as he hit the window.

"So, what we do now?" Malik asked.

"Jump out of the window?" Marik said as he turned his head to Malik.

"What?! No! We can get hurt, if we do that!" Malik said.

"Just kidding! I don't really mean it." Marik said as he turned fully and held his hands up in his defence.

"Oh! Don't say stuff like that!" Malik snapped.

"Oh! Are you going to stop me?" Marik said as he step closer to Malik.

"Yeah!" Malik said.

"Oh really?" Marik said as he stood in front of Malik .

"Yes, really!" Malik said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Marik said as he leaned down a little.

"Like this!" Malik exclaimed before placing his lips to Marik's.

Marik was taken back by the kiss and lose his balance, causing him and Malik to fall on the ground (Me - Again.)

Malik broke the kiss and blushed at the postion they were in.

"If you don't want to-" Marik broke off.

"It's fine, Marik. I want this. I want you." Malik said as he stared in Marik's eyes.

Marik nodded and leaned to kiss Malik.

* * *

Outside of the locked room, Marcus and Bakura were sitting on the ground next to the door, eating lunch and glaring at people who look at them like they lose their minds to eat there.

"I wonder what Marik and Malik is doing?" Marcus said.

"I don't know, but it's quiet." Bakura said.

"I'll go and check." Marcus said as he stood up and looked through the window.

Let's say Marcus went deathly pale and had a horrified face.

"Marcus? What's wrong?" Bakura asked as he notice his friend's change of state.

Marcus ran to the nearest bathroom and throw up with Bakura following.

"Marcus, what do you see?" Bakura said outside the stall that Marcus was throwing up, in.

"Marik and Malik getting dirty in the classroom. I think I lose my lunch in here." Marcus said through the door.

"Oh! I can't blame you." Bakura said.

* * *

Inside of the locked classroom,

**(Lemon)**

Marik was thrusting in and out of Malik as he kissed him.

Malik broke the kiss and said "Marik, go faster."

Marik did as he said and pulled out slowly and thrust fast and hard.

Malik cried out in pleasure as Marik struck his prostate.

"So tight and warm. God, I love you, Malik." Marik said as he thrust into Malik hard, receiving a scream of pleasure from Malik.

"S-so g-good. Don't stop." Malik moaned.

"I don't think I want to." Marik groaned.

Marik thrust in and out fast and hard, receiving groans, moans and cries from Malik.

"M-marik, I-I'm close." Malik said.

"Don't care. Come for me, Malik-pretty." Marik said as he thrust hard to prove his point.

Malik came with a cry of Marik's name.

Malik's muscles clamped down on him as he groaned Malik's name when he came.

**(End of lemon)**

The two panted as they recovered from their release.

"T-that w-was a-amazing." Malik said.

"Y-yeah. Malik?" Marik said.

"Yes?" Malik said.

"I love you." Marik said.

Malik frozed before recovering.

"I love you too." Malik said.

"Want to be boyfriends?" Marik asked.

"Sure." Malik said.

The new couple shared a kiss before cleaning themselves up.

* * *

After lunch, Marik, Bakura and Marcus were in their fifth period.

"Spill it. I know that you two want me and Malik to confess our feelings for each other." Marik snapped quietly at the two teens that sat each side of him.

"Yes." Bakura said quietly while Marcus turned deathly pale again.

"That was your plan?" Marik asked quietly.

"Yes, but we didn't expect that you two will have sex in the room." Bakura said quietly.

Marcus stood up and ran out the room with his hand over his mouth, confusing the class and teacher including Marik.

"What was that all about?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Let's say that Marcus got an upset stomach from **checking **on you two." Bakura said, emphasing on checking.

Marik was confused before he realized what Bakura meant and hung his head.

Bakura shook his head.

* * *

Me - Finished.

Mark - I can't believe you did that to Marcus.

Me - It's no big deal.

Nia - Tell that to the guy who pass out in the corner. (Pointing to where Marcus was)

Me - Okay. Tell him that I'm sorry when he wakes up. (standing up)

Mark - Where are you going?

Me - To get rid of one curious little pest. (Walking over to the door that was open a little and leaving)

Mark - Okay. Please reveiw. NIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MARCUS'S FACE?

Nia - You say it as a crime.

Mark - because it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Me - Chapter 7.

Marcus - Mio12 don't own Yugioh.

Mark- But she owns Mia, Nia, Marcus and Vanessa.

Nia - Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Set up Confession.**

~Two day later~

The weekend was here as people started their daily weekend routines.

"So, we are really going to do this?" Marik asked.

"For the fucking hundredth time, Yes!" Marcus said.

Two days ago, Marik and Malik were told about the plan to get the other together. So far, it is going good.

Malik whacked Marik on his head and said "What Marik is saying, is that we are setting up Seto and Joey up on a date today without their notice."

Marcus, Mia, Nia, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik got together at Bakura's house to discuss what kind of date they were setting up Seto and Joey with.

"I know what you mean, Malik. We are setting up Seto, the genius teen, with Joey, the dog boy, on a date." Bakura said.

"How will we set them up without Seto and Joey being suspious?" Ryou asked Marcus.

Marcus just smirked at Ryou with knowing eyes.

"Well, that is easy. I will just tell Seto that I need some advice on something important and meet me somewhere to discuss it." Marcus said.

"Do you think it will work?" Mia asked.

"It will. I did it already a year ago." Marcus said, calmly.

Marcus smirked at the shocked looks from Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Mia.

But he received a curious and amused look from Nia.

"How did you do it?" Marik asked, wanting to know how Marcus out-smarted Seto, the born genius.

"I told him that I needed help for a project and told him to come to Yami's house. But I just wanted someone to play some games with, since Yami didn't wanted to." Marcus said.

Next thing that Marcus know it, Marik and Bakura were on their knees, bowing to him.

"Oh, great and powerful master, take us as your disciples in your way of out-smarting Seto." Marik said.

"Oh, please, great and powerful master, take us as your disciples." Bakura said.

Marcus looked at them and said "I can get use to this."

"Don't you think about it, Marcus!" Mia growled.

"Okay, my little gem." Marcus purred.

Mia shook her head while Malik and Ryou pulled their boyfriends from the floor by their ear.

Nia thought for a while and said "I know what kind of date we can set Seto and Joey up, on."

"What is it?" the group asked.

Nia smirked and told them.

* * *

Seto was in his office at home, working when his little brother Mokuba came in with a phone in his hand.

"Niisan, Marcus is on the phone." Mokuba said.

Seto turned around in his chair and took the phone from Mokuba, who left with a big smile.

"Yes, Marcus." Seto said.

_"Seto, I need some advice on something very important." _Marcus said with a desperate voice.

Seto was taken back at how desperate Marcus sounded.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he sounded a bit worried for his step-cousin.

_"I'll tell you at Johnny's palace restanunt at 12:00. Please come. I have no one to tell this to." _Marcus said with a desperate voice before he hang up.

Seto blinked before pull the phone away from his ear and stare at it.

"I wonder what he going to tell me." Seto said as he place the phone down and looked at the clock on the wall.

"11:30. I got some time to get ready." Seto said as he stand up and left his office.

* * *

Marcus entered the room with a smirk as the group turned to him.

"He bought it?" Marik said as a question.

"You know he did." Marcus said.

"We know, despite how desperate you sounded when you called him." Bakura said.

"Wow! He actually bought it." Malik said.

"Of course." Marcus said as he sat down on the couch with Mia, who place herself on his lap.

"You're up, Ryou. You know what to do." Marcus added with a smirk.

Ryou nodded and walked out the room to the phone.

* * *

Joey was helping Yugi attended to the shop downstairs until his phone rang.

He pull it out and saw that Ryou was calling him.

"Yo, Ryou. What's up." Joey said.

_"Joey, I was wondering if you want to came with me at Johnny's palace restanunt at 12:00." _Ryou said.

"Restanunt! I am so there!" Joey said before he hang up.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked as he enter the roon.

"Ryou. We are going to Johnny's palace restanunt at 12:00." Joey said.

"Oh! It's 11:35. You should change if you want to meet Ryou for lunch." Yugi said as he looked at his watch.

Joey nodded and ran up the stairs to change.

* * *

At 12:00, Seto and Joey reach at Johnny's palace restanunt and were startled to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"Here to meet Marcus. What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"Here to meet Ryou." Joey answered.

"Okay." Seto said before he went inside with Joey following.

"Ah! You're here for the Marcus Sennen reservations." the man said.

"Uh, yeah." Joey said.

" told us that you would be coming. Right this way." the man said as he leaded Seto and Joey to a private booth and told them to sat down.

"Someone will be with you." the man said as he left.

"Weird." Seto said.

Joey notice something on Seto's plate and pick it up, saying "Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?" Seto asked.

Joey didn't say anything and handed Seto the note that he picked up.

Seto took it from him and read it.

It read

_Sorry for the trick, but it was the only way to get you there. So, after you finish eating, you can confess your feelings for each other._

_Sign Marcus, Mia, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Nia._

_P.S. for Seto_

_Sorry for desperate call._

_Sign Marcus_

"We're set up. Are we?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Seto said as he place the note in his pocket.

Unknown to them, Mia, who was disgused as a boy and Marcus, who was disgused as a teacher, were watching them from a booth with Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Nia who all were wearing disguses.

Then a woman with red hair and golden eyes appeared and said "Hello, my name is Alice. I'm your waitress for today. What can I get you two gentlemen?" as she futtered her eyelashes at Joey.

Seto barely held back a growl and said "We'll take rice and baked chicken with a side of salad."

Alice wrote it down and asked " Ranch or regular on the salad."

"Ranch." Seto growled.

Alice wrote it down and went to the booth with Mia, who give her a thumbs-up and Marcus, who give her a five dollar that she quickly pocketed and quickly walked away.

"The nerve of the woman to futter her eyelashes at my Joey." Seto growled.

"She wasn't that - Did you say my Joey?" Joey asked.

"W-what-? I- I don't." Seto stuttered.

"You like me. Do you?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I do." Seto said as he looked away to not face rejection.

He turned back when Joey place his hand on top of his and said "I like you too."

"Really. Want to be my boyfriend." Seto said.

Joey nodded as Alice came back with their food and place it on the table.

She turned to Joey and said "You're handsome. Want to hang out sometime or we can leave now and go to my place for some fun." as she futtered her eyelashes seductive.

"I don't think my **boyfriend **will agree with it." Joey said, emphasing on boyfriend.

Alice turned to Seto, who was glaring at her and said "Sorry. I didn't know you're dating." before walking away.

"Good ridance." Seto said.

The two started eating.

* * *

Alice walked over to the other booth and said "They confessed their feelings."

"Great." Marcus said.

"Thanks for being the seductive waitress, cousin Alice." Mia said.

"Anything for you, Mia. That is my part on the show that appected me." Alice said.

"Congrats on being appected." Nia said.

"Thanks Nia." Alice said before she walked away.

"Phase three: Set up confession, completed." Marik said.

"Yep." Bakura said.

"Hey, Marcus. What is the last phase?" Ryou asked.

"That is a surpise." Marcus said with a smirk.

* * *

Me - Finished.

Nia - Wow! I never thought that Marcus out-smarted Seto, despite being smart himself.

Marcus - I heard that!

Nia - You're suppose to!

(Marcus and Nia start agruing)

Mark - Please recover.

Me - Mark, you said please recover instead of please reveiw.

Mark - Oops! Please review.


End file.
